Coming Home
by GiuliaIsNotOk
Summary: He watched his red dyed trembling hands, his katana resting on the ground. The sharp blade dripping blood that was not his. ... "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. "Home, dobe" he answered. "We're going home, together." One-shot Song-fic Canon!Verse Post-canon Contains mild shōnen-ai, death.


**Title: **Coming Home  
**Pairing:**SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:**Romance/Tragedy [One-shot][Song-fic][Canon!Verse][Post-canon]  
**Wordcount: **1241 with lyrics 1434  
**Warnings:**Contains mild shōnen-ai, death. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake or typo. Also this is my first song-fic ever.

**Summary: **

He watched his red dyed trembling hands, his katana resting on the ground. The sharp blade dripping blood that was not his. [...]  
"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.  
"Home, dobe" he answered. "We're going home, together."

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the song to Skylar Grey

* * *

**~Coming Home~**

_song lyrics from Coming Home part II by awesome Skylar Grey_  
_hear the song on __Youtube_

_And the blood will dry _  
_underneath my nails _  
_and the wind will rise up _  
_to fill my sails _  
_so you can doubt _  
_and you can hate _  
_but I know, no matter what it takes..._

He watched his red dyed trembling hands, his katana resting on the ground. The sharp blade dripping blood that was not his.

He took a look at Tobi's light purple gunbai, split in half and immersed in its dead owner's pool of blood. Onix eyes wandered on the deserted and devastated battleground searching for him, searching for Naruto.

He found him lying on the damp earth, ocean blue eyes wide opened and fixed at the crying sky covered by gray clouds. His mouth was half opened as he was desperately trying to catch his breath. He saw the blond coughing hard and a small stream of blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Naruto moved his hand from his side to his stomach. His wound was deep, large and quite painful. He knew he couldn't survive this. Not this time. He was exausted and out of chakra.

A tanned hand reached out for pitch black wet hair, entangling his finger with messy strands.  
"Sasuke..." he called. There was no answer but he could still hear his faint breath.  
Ignoring the pain running wild through his whole drenched body, he forced himself to move. He stopped only when he was able to rest his head on Sasuke's naked stomach. The raven had shielded him with his body right before he went rampage and gave Tobi the final blow. It was a miracle he had lasted that long. The blond guy let the slow and irregular movements of the pale abdomen cradle him. A single salty droplet rolled down his cheek and got mixed with the light rain when the movements and the breathing ceased.

"I love you" he muttered. "I love you" he repeted before his eyelids became too heavy. A sudden gust of wind made the mature wheat-colored hair dance in the cold air for a few seconds.

Sasuke watched silently from the distance as Naruto's hugged his dead body. It was strange, wathcing his dead body from far away but still being able to feel his friend's heat and touch. He closed his eyes, willing to enjoy that moment. He wanted to treasure all those bittersweet feelings.

When he opened his eyes again, the scenery had changed. He was surrounded by infinite white space.

"Otouto" he heard a familiar voice call him and he instinctively turned towards the direction of the voice. He saw his older brother looking at him from the distance. He was just as he remembered him the last time they had met. Only the black coat had been replaced by unformal dark blue clothing. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the other two people beside Itachi. He couldn't believe it. Both his mother and father were standing next to his brother and happily smiling while waving their hands to greet him.

"You're late" Itachi scolded him, faking an angry expression.  
He opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat, leaving him unable to speak. Itachi was right. He was damn late.

_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming home _  
_let the rain wash away _  
_all the pain of yesterday _  
_I know my kingdom awaits _  
_and they've forgiven my mistakes _  
_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming..._

"Sasuke we missed you" his mother said. He almost cried just from hearing her sweet voice again after so many years. She smiled and elbowed her husband to make him say something.  
Fugaku frowned. He had never been good at showing his emotions.

"Hurry up, son" he simply said, lips curved it what Sasuke identified as a smile.

And then Sasuke started to walk, slowly, taking his time to think about Naruto. He wouldn't have been able to see him again.

_Still far away _  
_from where I belong _  
_but it's always darkest _  
_before the dawn _  
_so you can doubt _  
_and you can hate _  
_but I know, no matter what it takes... _

He took a few more steps towards his smiling family. "_I love you"_ he remembered him saying to his dead body. He would have missed him, the number one unpredictable, noisy ninja.

_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming home _  
_let the rain wash away_  
_all the pain of yesterday _  
_I know my kingdom awaits _  
_and they've forgiven my mistakes _  
_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming..._

"Sasuke, you bastard! Are you leaving me behind again?" he heard screaming behind him. The raven didn't stop or turn to his beloved friend, he kept walking forward but slowed down a bit as a smile appeared on his lips.

He felt strong tanned arms wrapping his waist and eventually stopped.

"Were you going to leave me again?" the blond asked, pretending to be slightly hurt by his ex-rival behavior.  
"Like you would let me" Sasuke sighed. "You're a clingy, noisy little dobe."

Naruto strengthened his grip, and leaned against Sasuke's back.  
"But... i told you right? With my last breath." he mumbled, his lips gently brushing Sasuke's pale skin. "I love you, Sasuke-teme" he repeated, just in case his friend hadn't heard him.  
Pale white hands rested on the blond's forearm, index fingers gently caressing the tanned skin.

"I heard you" he admitted, glad his ex-rival couldn't see the red flames lighting his cheeks.

"So what?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on Sasuke's well-endowed left shoulder. He already knew Sasuke was blushing.  
The raven made a noise that sounded like a growl and after freeing himself, he started walking toward his family.

Naruto was left speechless a few steps behind him. When he noticed the blond wasn't following Sasuke stopped and turned to him.  
"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Naruto ran until he managed to catch up with Sasuke. He was walking side by side with the dark-haired boy. A surprised gasp slipped from his lips when Sasuke grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. This time he was the one who blushed.

The raven tilted his head in curiosity as a woman he didn't know appered next to his mother. She was beautiful with the long bright red hair contrasting with the fair skin. He easily assumed she was Naruto's mother when she screamed in their direction.

"Have you finally achieved your dream?" she asked to her son.  
Sasuke turned to Naruto. He had saved the world but he was never going to be Hokage as he had dreamt to. He was surprised when he saw Naruto smiling and then grinning while telling his mother that yes, he had achieved his dream.  
"I'm with Sasuke now" he said, proudly showing their entwined hands.  
Sasuke just wished he could disappear as he felt his face burning with embarrassment.

"Where's father?" Naruto asked.  
"He's messing around with Jiraya-sama but he will come and greet you once we pass to the other side" she reassured him.

Mikoto grabbed Kushina by the arm and whispered something in her ear. The redheaded woman gave Sasuke and her son a smirk. Chills crept through the back of both boys.

"Ohi Sasuke... i don't like the way our mothers are smirking... they're creepy. You sure you want to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer, he swallowed hard and kept walking. What scared him the most – but Naruto didn't seem to have noticed – was the far-from-reassuring grin his older brother was giving him. Afterlife was surely going to be interesting.

"Were are we going?" Naruto asked.  
"Home, dobe" he answered. "We're going home, together."

_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming home _  
_let the rain wash away_  
_all the pain of yesterday _  
_I know my kingdom awaits _  
_and they've forgiven my mistakes _  
_I'm coming home _  
_I'm coming home _  
_tell the world I'm coming..._

They kept walking, hand in hand. Naruto was strangely quiet. Their families were still ten meters away from them  
"Me too" Sasuke suddenly said, his low and warm voice breaking the awkward silence. His face became of a bright red, onix eyes looking somewhere on his left side.  
Naruto gave him a confused look, not having fully understood what the other boy meant to say.

"I love you" Sasuke whispered and he didn't need to look at Naruto to know that his beloved was smiling.

_the end_

* * *

And so my first fic here at is over. There is a sequel but i'm gonna post it only in italian since translating things requires a lot of time and work and only few people will read this here.

See you next time, kisses.


End file.
